


Truth and Science

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [28]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e01 The Beginning, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, post-episode, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Immediately takes place after The Beginning.





	Truth and Science

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt response for @invidiosa
> 
> You could’ve warned me!  
> I’ve always been honest with you.

“This is it, Scully. This is the evidence that we can show to the others of extraterrestrial life,” Mulder said as he looked back at the report in his hand.  Scully shook her head.

“It’s too late now, Mulder. Had you been more clear-headed and timed our meeting with A.D. Kersh with my test results, then we would’ve made a case for us to remain on the X-Files.  Instead, you decided to run off with Agent Fowley to try to obtain your own evidence only for her to write a scathing report against you.” Mulder looked like he was about to argue with Scully again, but she held up her hand to stop him from speaking.  She continued.

“You also could’ve warned me ahead of time that you wanted proof of extraterrestrial origins when you placed me on the spot with A.D. Kersh.  But now we are standing here in a makeshift office to do what, Mulder?  We are no longer on the X-Files.”  She turned to head out as Mulder returned to his seat in front of the computer.

“I’m still seeking evidence for the truth, Scully,” he replied as he clicked through the images. Scully’s hand gripped the door handle as she looked over her shoulder.

“Whose truth, Mulder?  Because you have made it very clear to me that any scientific evidence I discover is baseless unless it fits into yours.”  He leaned back on the chair, rubbing his eyes with his palms out of frustration.

“We both know that there are some things that science can’t explain, Scully.”

“Right,” she sighed returning her gaze to the door.  She looked down at her feet and murmured, “I’ve always been honest with you when it came to my scientific observations and findings.  I suppose it isn’t enough.” She exited the office unsurprised that Mulder didn’t come after her.


End file.
